


Freckled Angel On The Ice

by BriarMoss15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarMoss15/pseuds/BriarMoss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie invites Jean to come with him to ice skating classes with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckled Angel On The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Jean's thoughts are in italics and Marco's are in bold.

   "Hey, Jean?" Connie's muffled voice came from his phone." I need someone to come to my ice skating lessons with me and my Armin bailed do you want to go instead?"  Jean felt around on his night stand for his phone and answered the call.                        
"Can't you get someone else to go with you?" He whined.  
"Come on Jean! I signed up with Armin and now I have to go with someone.Please,"  
"Alright, I'll pick you up.What time is it?" Connie thanked him profusely and gave him the information.

  _Why I ever agree to this? I don't want to flop around on the ice embarrassing myself in front on a lot of people._ Jean though as he reached across the passenger  
seat to open the door. _S_ _tupid Connie just_ _had to ask me._

They walked into the building and located the right door to the lessons.When they entered,the first thing Jean saw was a tall man talking quietly with a short angry looking man in the corner.  
"Come on Levi,"He heard the hushed whisper. "I could really use some help-," The door slamming behind Jean made the freckled man look up.

"Hey are you here for the lessons?" He asked walking up to them and getting their information to make sure they had payed."You can go get your skates over there at that counter." He said pointing to the counter where the angry person he was talking to was standing.

  _Fuck this, I can't even put my skates on right._ Jean thought bitterly as he yanked at the laces. "Would you like some help?" A soft voice asked causing him to look up.      _Oh shit, He's hot._ "Ummm. Yes please I can't seem to get them to feel right." He muttered and blushed as the freckled man kneeled down in front of him and put his foot on his lap and ripped at the laces.

 "There you go," The man said cheerfully after a few minutes. " Learning to tighten them right can be hard.By the way I'm Marco." He said as he stood up and extended his hand. "Umm-Jean Kirstien." Jean said in the cheeriest tone he could muster.

* * *

 Jean regretted coming even more once he reached the ice. _Damn it,I'm going to embarrass myself in front of -_  
His thoughts faltered as he saw Marco and the short man on the ice.They were amazing,they skated towards each other,grabbed hands,and spun in a circle gracefully.

They then slid up to the gated." We will be teaching you the basics of figure skating over the next few months." Marco cheerily stated."Now, everyone on the ice!  
Jean put a foot on the ice and had to catch himself on the wall awkwardly.  
"Come on Jean don't dilly dally." Connie whined as he grabbed Jean's hand and easily pulled him to the center of the ring with the other people.

 The second Connie let go Jean knew he was screwed.His feet slid out from underneath him and he fell face first on the ice.A sickening crack echoed through the room."Jean? Are you okay!" Marco shouted as he effortlessly slid over to him. He was kneeling on the ice holding his eyebrow which was bleeding profusely dripping blood on the ice.

"Fucking disgusting," The short man snorted."Levi! Stop he's hurt." Marco shouted angrily as he crouched down, grabbed Jeans arm, and put it around his neck.  
Thankfully, they made it off the ice without falling and Marco lead Jean over to the counter."Sit up there and wait." Was all he said as he said as he quickly went to the back room to retrieve the first aid kit.

He returned with a cloth,disinfectant,and band aids.  
"Okay,"He said while pouring the disinfectant on the cloth. "This is probably going to sting." He said as he pressed the cloth on the gash on Jeans eyebrow.  
"There you were such a good boy you get a special band aid."Marco teased when he had finished and he put an Iron-man bandaid on top of the butterfly one.

"Great, they're all gone. We missed the class." Jean was mad. _I came here,embarrassed myself,and got hurt for nothing!_  
" I can give you the first lesson since we missed it ?" Marco sounded skeptical but Jean ignored that and accepted.  
"That would be awesome Marco!"

 "Okay,"Marco began."It's easiest if you have some thing to hold onto so go around and hold onto the wall a few times.Each time you get comfortable put a little less weight on the wall."He instructed as he pulled Jean over to the wall.

While Jean struggled on the wall, Marco skated and showed off a little,not like Jean minded.When he notice Jean stopped and was staring, He smiled and glided over to him. "I think you're ready.Take my hands."He said while grabbing Jeans hands in his gloved ones."Just relax and follow my lead."  
Before Jean knew what was going on He was being pulled into the center by Marco.

"No,no,no this is a bad idea!I'm going to fall!" Jean shouted as he tumbled backwards pulling Marco on top of him.He had expected Marco to be mad but he saw his shoulders shaking with laughter."Oh,god Jean you should  have seen your face." He giggled as he stood up and offered his hand.  
After a few more times of skating around, Jean could stay up on his own.  
"Okay, I think that's enough for today." Marco called across the ice.

* * *

"Are you going to come tomorrow?" Marco tried to sound casual.In truth he really wanted to do this again.  
"Definitely,I had fun today.Thanks Marco." Jean replied with a genuine smile.

**Great just great the last thing I need right now is a one sided crush.** Marco scolded himself on the way to his car.  
 **But he's so freaking attractive!Well at least I will be abl** **e to see him at the lessons.**  
Marco got into his car and blasted music to try to put the thoughts out of his mind.

Meanwhile, Jean was sitting in his car in the parking lot still just staring at the other boy's car as it drove out of sight.  
 _Damn it I'm screwed._ Were Jean's thoughts as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.And like always advise is always welcome.


End file.
